(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Men who engage in risky behavior have been most affected by the HIV/AIDS epidemic in the US. Furthermore, data suggest a recent upsurge in risk taking by such men, especially among individuals in the young adult age range. The long-term goal of this application is to advance understanding of alcohol intoxication as a determinant of risky behavior among young adult men on a given occasion. Understanding the influences of alcohol intoxication as part of a complex of variables is essential to enhancing the effectiveness of HIV prevention interventions. In this regard, HIV prevention interventions are not likely to be effective without knowledge of the determinants of risk behavior. This is especially critical among a population vulnerable to HIV that is experiencing a resurgence of new infections following a period of decline. The main short-term goals of this research are as follows: (1) To use formative research methods to (a) create two role-play scenarios that will be used as vehicles to measure risk exposure, negotiation skills, and intentions to engage in risky behavior and delivered by CD-ROM interactive video, and (b) select a sample of film clips that will be used in the proposed experiments; and (2) to conduct an experimental study of the effects of beverage administration and other factors, and has interaction as dependent variables relevant to the antecedents of safer behavior according to prominent theories of HIV prevention. The formative studies conducted to develop the role-plays will include 40 young adult men, and a total of 35 men will be recruited to help select the film clips. The experimental study will follow the conclusion of the formative studies. In the experiment, 184 young adult men will be assigned randomly to one of eight conditions formed by the combination of beverage administration (water control, placebo, low alcohol dose [BAC = .04%], or moderate alcohol dose [BAC = .08%]) and other factors. The primary dependent variables will be risk perception, risk exposure, negotiation skills, and intentions to engage in risky behavior.